


You Make Me Overflow

by Hiddenetoiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, self reflections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenetoiles/pseuds/Hiddenetoiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing is like second nature to Kageyama. The poetry he creates from the depths of his heart is a special talent he has cultivated. Recently though, Kageyama has found himself writing more about his heart's secrets after meeting a certain someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> My first haikyuu fanfic LOL. I've done other stories before, but I don't really post them up.  
> I hope y'all enjoy my story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night where there is talks of soulmates and sadness.

_In this lifetime or the next,_

_you will always be my star._

 

 

"hey...do you believe in soulmates?" Hinata asked with a whisper.  
It was past midnight, and all the members of the Karasuno Volleyball Team were sleeping in one room at a training camp facility.  
Kageyama's heart dropped when he heard the word soulmate. He couldn't believe that that very word had escaped from Hinata's lips.

"Kageyama?" called out Hinata softly. The way he gently called out his name like that soothed Kageyama in a way he couldn't describe. Kageyama felt himself relax a bit. "Are you asleep?"

Kageyama's back was turned so thankfully Hinata would not have to see his face.

"Why are you asking me about this now?" said Kageyama gruffly. "Go to sleep."

"Just tell me if you believe in soulmates," replied Hinata. "I'm curious!"

Kageyama wondered how he should respond to such a question. He bit his lip, warning himself to be cautious, especially since Hinata was asking him.

"....Not really," he whispered back. "Because doesn't that mean destiny intended for two people to be together?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No...but I'm just someone who doesn't believe in fate and destiny. Those words are meaningless to me," said Kageyama.

Hinata sighed in disappointment. "I was the stupid one to actually think you might be interested in this stuff," he said. "You're definitely no romanticist."

"Just go to sleep idiot," said Kageyama. "We have another practice game tomorrow and I definitely won't toss to you if you're dozing off like last time!"

"Alright, alright, geez," said Hinata with an annoyed voice.

About 2 minutes had passed when Hinata suddenly interuppted the quiet air.

"Kageyama?"

"....What..."

"What if I never meet my soulmate?"

"Are you fucking serious."

"Don't you wonder about these things?" babbled Hinata in a loud voice. "I mean, what if destiny and reality were always butting heads and reality would always get the better of destiny so they never meet! OR, two people do meet and they are for sure soulmates, but they never realize it themselves! Or what about-"

"I SWEAR TO GAWD HINATA, IF ANOTHER WORD COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE IT MY GODDAMN DUTY TO NEVER ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK AGAIN," shouted Tsukkishima in a highly irritated voice. "DO NOT MAKE ME RAISE MY VOICE AGAIN."

"Holy crap, you were still awake?!" squawked Hinata.

"The entire squad is awake because of you Hinata," said Ennoshita in a tired voice.

"Sorry!!!" blubbered Hinata, embarassed that he was keeping everyone up.

"Dumbass," said Kageyama, but he smiled in the dark room. He closed his eyes and silently mused over the word soulmate, fate, and destiny in his head. To be quite honest, he was very interested in talks like these because he personally found it very fascinating. The thought that this universe had you specially attatched to someone...the idea that a bond was formed due to your souls being perfectly aligned...How destiny is complete when you meet your fated soulmate...Kageyama felt a tingling sensation deep inside his heart. But there was also a painful pang that was starting to quickly rise. He felt his hand itch for a pen, although he knew that this was not a situation in which he could allow himself that freedom.

He turned his head over to see Hinata who was now fast asleep. He was breathing softly, his stomach rising at every regular interval. The moon that was serenely shining in the purple night sky was reflecting its almost magical light onto the dark room. The light seemed to dance gently on Hinata's sleeping face, and Kageyama felt his heart sigh in delight.

Kageyama didn't know if he should be thankful or angry at the universe for allowing him to coexist in the same lifetime with Hinata. He was, for one, thankful because he couldn't imagine living life without having Hinata by his side; however, he was also angry.

_Why are you angry?_ the universe seemed to whisper in the corner of his heart. _"You should definitely be thankful! You just said so yourself._

_I'm angry because sometimes when I think of him, my heart hurts,_ Kageyama thought. _How is it possible to be happy and hurt at the same time?_

_Would you rather have me take him away? Would that make you feel better?_ suggested the universe.

At the thought of having Hinata whisked away from him, Kageyama clasped his hands onto Hinata's pale hands.

_You are such a foolish human_ laughed the universe. _He is the source of your suffering, and I graciously offered to ease you of your trouble, but you refuse to let him go. Does_

_Hinata bring you more joy than suffering?_

Kageyama didn't know how to answer to that. All he knew in this moment was that Hinata's hands were so much smaller than his, but they were also warmer. The heat from his hands brought warmth to Kageyama.

 

_Do you believe in soulmates?_ asked the universe, repeating Hinata's earlier question.

"No," whispered Kageyama outloud for some reason, keeping his eyes on Hinata's face.

_Why?_

"Because if I did believe in soulmates, I would have to admit that he is not my soulmate. And I can't bear to hold to that truth," said Kageyama sadly. Kageyama imagined the universe clicking his tongue at him as he carefully let go of Hinata's hands, cutting off the warmth.

He shivered due to his hands becoming cold again, but he resisted the urge to hold Hinata's hands once more. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, trying to force himself to forget about his heartaches. Much to his disappointment, a verse formed in his heart as it lulled him to deep sleep.

 

_Why must the universe be so cruel to me?_

_Presenting me with summer for only a short season_

_For I know that in just a few weeks_

_Those weeks will turn into days_

_And days will turn into mere seconds_

_Before the summer disappears, and I am left alone again in the winter,_

_Waiting for someone that will never come_

 

 


End file.
